


【漢康】365朵玫瑰

by Star_Moon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Moon/pseuds/Star_Moon
Summary: 底特律發售一周年紀念賀文~小甜餅:D





	【漢康】365朵玫瑰

蜜糖色的雙眼眨了眨，看著辦公桌上那一大束玫瑰花。

_〔檢測：藍色妖姬，經由基因轉殖的玫瑰品種。〕_

_［花語：敦厚、善良。］_

_［數量：240朵。〕_

修長的手指輕柔地撫過帶著水珠的花瓣。

_［搜索：240朵玫瑰含意……］_

_［無搜索結果］_

他發覺花束下方壓著一張卡片。

**【First time、Partners】**

**【想想這代表什麼，我相信難不倒你。】**

**【FIND ME】**

_［掃描筆跡……］_

_［筆跡所屬：漢克．安德森］_

「漢克……你想要做什麼？」康納對卡片喃喃低語，手指輕輕掃過漢克的字跡，指尖傳感器回報紙張有些粗糙的觸感。

 

* * *

 

 

今天本該是一個普通的假日，早晨跟漢克、相撲一起外出散步，回家後窩在舒適溫暖的沙發上一起看電影，可能會出門逛個超市，最後跟漢克在同一張床上相擁而眠，如同他們往常每個假日。

而來自警局的一通電話打破了康納的計畫。

「漢克，警局有緊急事件，福勒隊長通知我過去支援。」

此刻他們正坐在餐桌前，桌上擺著由他們共同製作的豐盛早點，兩人甚至還穿著居家服，康納有些抱歉地對漢克說道。

「小心不要受傷，有需要記得打給我。」漢克越過餐桌拍了拍康納的頭。

「好的漢克，我立刻去更換衣物。」康納朝漢克露出一抹微笑，隨即起身走進臥室進行準備，而在他沒看見的地方，漢克臉上閃過一絲緊張。

康納走到門口時，漢克將一串鑰匙拿給他。

「開車去吧。」

「謝謝，漢克。」 他往漢克臉頰輕輕啄了一口，面帶笑意地驅車離開。

「……我也該準備了。」

 

* * *

 

康納抵達警局，同仁們矜矜業業的工作，不像有緊急事件的樣子。

他走進辦公區域，便是開頭的場景。

環顧四周，本在偷看的同事們發覺他的視線，旋即假裝自己很認真在工作，而福勒隊長根本不在辦公室內。

『看來這場遊戲大家都有參與。』他垂下目光，仔細思考漢克的提示、花朵數量代表的意義。 康納靜靜的站在桌前，手裡抱著由各種藍組成的花束。 突然，他好似想通了什麼，嘴角勾起一個微笑，那想讓人融化在其中的焦糖色眼眸越發甜蜜，他轉身大步離開辦公區，少許淺藍色的花瓣隨著他的步伐落下，留下一道美麗的痕跡。

「隊長，可以出來了，康納走了。」班警官笑著對著手機另一頭的人說。

「呼──嘖、要不是認識漢克那麼多年，我才不幹這種事。」福勒隊長從躲藏的審訊室走出來，雖然說著抱怨的話，不過語氣夾雜著笑意，臉上也帶著笑容。 「呵呵，不是很好嘛，他們很開心啊。」 他們都很高興老朋友能重新振作，漢克來拜託他們幫忙的時候，可是被他們好一通調侃啊，哈哈哈！

 

* * *

 

早上11點絕對不是吉米酒吧正常的營業時間，卻有燈光從店內照射出來，康納推開門，門上禁止仿生人進入的標語早已消失無蹤，只剩下殘膠彰顯著它曾經存在。

「喏，漢克要我轉交。」店主吉米站在吧台內，遞給康納一張卡片，並指向他們常坐的位置。

_［檢測：金香玉，俗稱黃玫瑰，一種黃色月季。］_

_〔花語：無悔的愛。〕_

_［數量：50朵。含意：邂逅不期而遇。］_

**【別想限制我的卡路里跟膽固醇！】**

**【……但我會少吃。】**

**【FIND ME】**

「謝謝你，吉米。」他抱起花束，向吉米點頭致謝。

「別謝，你該走了。」吉米揮了揮手，好像要趕走康納一樣。

康納知道他不是要趕他走，但吉米說得對，還有下一站等著他。

喀搭，店門重新關上。

「……我才要謝你，漢克那傢伙看起來比以前好多了。」吉米對著空氣說。

漢克算他的老顧客了，他沒頹廢之前就常常光顧，看著漢克那麼痛苦的樣子，作為朋友他很難受，然而也毫無辦法。

「哈哈，他們第一次見面的時候，那小子還請漢克喝了一杯酒呢！」吉米回想起當時的場景，不由得笑了出來。

 

* * *

 

中午12點，CHICKEN Feed前顧客不少，據漢克說這裡是『全底特律最好吃的漢堡』，康納站在餐車旁，看著蓋瑞在餐檯前忙進忙出，他來的時機點可能不太好。

等蓋瑞忙完眼前的客人，終於注意到一旁的康納。

「啊抱歉！剛剛客人有點多。來，漢克給你的。」蓋瑞從底下將卡片拿出來，上頭還殘留著漢堡、薯條的油炸味。

蓋瑞從餐車另一頭走回來，「還有這個。」

_［檢測：蘇醒，粉紅色玫瑰的一種。］_

_［花語：初戀、情竇初開。］_

_［數量：30朵。含意：請接受我的愛。］_

**【What are you really?】**

**【Connor……】**

**【FIND ME】**

「漢克都幾歲了，還搞這種浪漫的事。」他看著康納柔和的表情，有些感嘆。

漢克跑來找他說要寄放東西在這，他還以為漢克交了新的女朋友之類的，但漢克很認真的說對他說『不，那個人是康納。』，當初康納跟漢克一起出現在他攤位前，他還稱呼康納為『塑膠』呢，命運真是造化弄人。

「蓋瑞，謝謝。」

「真的想謝我，就讓漢克多來我這買漢堡啊，他很久沒光顧了！」

「非常抱歉，提案不予接受。但……如果是偶爾的話，應該沒關係。」康納毫不留情地拒絕蓋瑞，漢克真的不適合吃這種高熱量食物。

『哈，可憐的漢克老夥計，給自己找了一個保母呦。』蓋瑞笑著看康納走向停在對街的車。

 

* * *

 

下午1點陽光燦爛，大使橋旁有一群孩子在玩耍，康納走向那張熟悉的長椅，有個孩子坐在上頭。

小男孩察覺康納接近，便抬起頭來詢問。

「大哥哥，你是康納嗎？」孩子手上拿著熟悉的小卡，一旁擺著一束花。

「是，我就是康納，你是？」康納蹲下，讓自己與男孩平視。

「我叫約翰，這給你！」約翰將卡片交予康納後，便跑回去跟那群孩子玩。

_［檢測：海洋之歌，又稱紫玫瑰。］_

_［花語：守護永恆的愛。］_

_［數量：44朵。含意：誓死不渝的愛情。］_

而這次卡片上只有一個詞。

 

**【HOME】**

 

* * *

 

康納用生平最快的速度從大使橋回到漢克家，車後座被玫瑰花束佔滿，康納的脈搏調節器運作頻率有點高，但他不在意。

他將花束全部抱進懷中，聞到香甜的花香、看見艷麗的花瓣，他感覺無比的激動。 帶著忐忑的心情，康納打開家門。

食物的香氣迎面而來，耳邊傳來藍調溫和的音色，燈光柔和地照亮四周，漢克身著西裝，手裡拿著一朵紅玫瑰。

「康納，我一直沒說出口，但……你把我從地獄帶回來，讓我找回活下去的動力，沒有你就不會有現在的我。」漢克淺藍色的雙眼堅定地看著康納，眼眸中乘載著濃濃的愛意，有些沙啞的嗓音訴說著自己的內心。

「我愛你。」

「你是否願意跟我在一起，直到死亡將我們分離？」

聚積已久的人造淚液奪眶而出，懷中的花盡數掉落，花瓣漫天飛舞，康納撲向漢克厚實的胸膛，用盡全力回答漢克，他最愛的人。

「願意！我願意，漢克！我會陪在你身邊，一直、一直陪著你，我也愛你，最愛你！」他的聲音由於埋在漢克肩頭有些沉悶，但一字一句都深深刻進漢克心中。

兩人靜靜相擁，此刻他們心中只有彼此。

 

_［紅玫瑰］_

_［花語：我愛你。］_

_［數量：1朵。含意：你是我的唯一。］_

 

* * *

 

_**［數量：365朵。含意：天天愛你。］** _

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道大家有沒有猜到，240朵其實是代表著他們一起在警局工作的天數。  
> 剩下的數量我有特意取有代表意義的數字，不過也可以看做他們曾經在那些地方度過的時光。
> 
>  
> 
> 希望我們能再次見面: )


End file.
